Spiders vs. Scorpions (Event)
Spiders vs Scorpions is an event that is held from 16/6/2012 - 13/7/2012. The website for the event can be found here: http://combatarms.nexon.net/Events/svs.aspx Spiders have won 4:0 out of the 4 rounds. Overview A brief summary: *Sequel to the original SvS event. *One side fights for "justice" while the other fights "revenge". *You were able to choose your team this time around. *June 16, 2012 was the official release date. List of Total Rewards *Supply Case GP - Extreme *Supply Case GP - Hazard *Super Weapon Renewal Kit *Bonus EXP Pass (25%) *Hero Pack *Heroine Pack *Weapon Renewal Kit *Runner Pack *Super Megaphone *Operative Pack *Femme Fatale Pack *Bubba's Secret Stash *Respawn Token *Bonus EXP Pass (40%) *M69HE Frag-NL *Super Elite Moderator *Heavy Gear Crate *4-Slot Backpack *AK-103 Gold-Plated *Spider Normal Bodygear/Scorpion Normal Bodygear *Wartime Essentials *Supply Crate MYST-SvS *Assassin (Male)/Assassin (Female) *Assassin Weapon/Assassin Ability *Astro A40 Headset - Real-life item *SvS T-Shirt - Real-life item Full Prize List can be found here : http://nxcache.nexon.net/combatarms/svs/html/prize-list/index.htm Scoreboard Round 1 (6/16- 6/22) Spiders = 7 : Scorpions = 0. Spiders won. Round 2 (6/23- 6/29) Spiders = 5: Scorpions = 2. Spiders won. Round 3 - (6/30 - 6/29) Spiders = 7 : Scorpions 0. Spiders won. Round 4 - (7/7 - 7-13) Spiders = 7: Scorpions = 0. Spiders won The offical scoreboard of the event can be found here: http://combatarms.nexon.net/Events/svs/scoreboard.aspx Backstory - Trust and Betrayal Alex and Monica met in a mercenary company, and soon found themselves in battle after battle together. The combination of Monica's cold, focused approach and Alex's hot-headed style helped them survive impossible fights, and they became fast friends. When Alex returned to his arms business, Monica agreed to join him, and she helped him track down corrupt members of the company. When investigators turned up info that Monica was stealing arms herself, Alex was furious. He confronted Monica, who responded with equal anger at being doubted by her closest friend. Tensions rose, their trust dissolved, and the confrontation ended in a shootout. Utterly betrayed, the two old friends began working against each other, Alex with his hired mercenaries and Monica with her rebel allies. Once comrades in arms, Alex and Monica now hunt each other around the globe, fighting their war of justice and revenge to a stalemate. It is up to you to decide who is right, and help your side put an end to this conflict once and for all! Scorpions What are the Scorpions? Scorpion Arms Manufacturing is one of the world’s leading suppliers of military hardware. In response to attacks launched by the ruthless Spiders, the company’s leader Alex Carver has formed a private militia that he commands personally against his foes. Alex is committed to wiping out the terrorist threats against his company, and spares no expense in bringing the hurt. Learn more about the war. Alex's Justice Not content behind a desk, Alex joined a mercenary group from a very young age. There he met Monica, whom he brought back to help him run his arms business. She helped him expand the company and root out corruption...until investigators turned up evidence that Monica was stealing weapons. He confronted her, and their argument ended in a shootout. Alex now fights to bring Monica and her terrorists to justice. Spiders What are the Spiders? The Spiders Guerilla Group is a vast web of rebel cells and freedom fighters united under their leader, Monica Ruiz. From the shadows they wage a secret war against Scorpion Arms Manufacturing, a corrupt corporation headed by Monica's old comrade. Most of their prey never sees the Spiders coming...and to be targeted by the group means certain death. Learn more about the war. Monica's Revenge A life-long freedom fighter, Monica Ruiz has learned to be cunning and ruthless in battle. She trusted only her old comrade Alex, whom she helped with his arms business. When she discovered a conspiracy to steal weapons within the company, she exposed the plot to Alex...only to be framed and hounded by Alex himself. She now fights to avenge her broken trust, and hit Alex where it hurts most. The War is over Trivia *The original event was Scorpions vs. Spiders (Event); but this event was Spiders Vs. Scorpions, which is the other way around. *Both sides were given a backstory this time. #Scorpions are technically the "good" side, while Spiders are the "bad". In all actuality, neither side is good or bad due to misconceptions. *Many people have wondered if the person in the video was Kalika before she resigned, but that is unlikely. #It may very well be Monica. *The fighting between the two factions official takes place within a NEMEXIS warehouse, according to the trailer. Media Spiders_Vs,.png|Assumed to be Monica. Bg.jpg|Event background. SvS image.PNG Perm Legion Email.png S.jpg|The SvS XM8 sale. SvS war pxt.JPG|Backstory. SvS4.JPG Category:Events Category:Spiders Category:Scorpions Category:Events Category:2012 Category:SvS Category:Storyline Category:Events